Даниэль Руссо
| ПоследнееПоявление=? | ЦентральныеСерии= | Имя= | Возраст=Неизвестен | Происхождение=Европа | Статус=Мертва | Профессия=Ученый, член научной экспедиции | ПричинаОстров=потерпела катастрофу | Семья=Алекс - дочь | Изображения= }} Даниэль Руссо - женщина французского происхождения, прибывшая на Остров с командой исследователей в 1988 году. Перед встречей с выжившими Руссо была одним из шести членов научной экспедиции работающей в Тихом океане вместе с её возлюбленным Робертом. Даниэль и Роберт любили друг друга, он подарил ей музыкальная шкатулку. В то время Руссо была уже на седьмом месяце беременности. Судно экспедиции было в трех днях от Таити, когда они услышали голос по радио, повторяющий числа. Они изменили курс, чтобы изучить сигнал. Инструменты судна работали плохо, была ночь и шторм с разными странными звуками. Судно ударилось о скалы и разрушилось. Команда экспедиции из обломков кормы соорудила лагерь недалеко от места катастрофы. Также они посторили убежище, которое, судя по карте Руссо, являлось их вторым лагерем. Команда предложила искать средства связи с внешним миром. Через несколько дней они достигли Черной территории. Недалеко от судна Черная скала была найдена радиовышка. По словам Руссо, это произошло после 6 недель их прибывания на Острове. Когда в сериале была показана радиовышка , то оказалось, что она расположена совсем не "рядом с судном Черная скала" По пути от Черной скалы, было еще одна необъяснимая встреча. Даниэль услышала "Это были они. Они были курьерами авиакомпании. Другие." Она полагала, что другие члены её команды скрыли болезнь от неё. Впервые она рассказала об этом Саиду, также она утверждала, что никогда не видела Других, но слушала шепот в джунглях. По этой причине, она не знает, действительно ли это был голос тех, кто сейчас живет в Бараках. После возвращения в лагерь, часть команды продолжала поиски истинного значения чисел. Видимо это истинное значение Карты Руссо. Тогда она говорила, что болезнь пришла. Руссо говорила, что болезнь "съедала" их одним за другим. В конечном счете, она убила Роберта. Руссо пояснила свой поступок так: "У меня не было другого выбора. Они были уже потеряны. Что было бы, если бы нас спасли? Я не могла позволить этого. Я не буду." Она утверждает, что после того, как все члены её команды были мертвы, она вернулась к радиорубке и изменила текст передачи за три дня до рождения Алекс. Руссо утверждает, что три дня спустя после рождения дочери, она назвала её Александрой. Кроме того, она утверждает, что была с ребенком неделю до тех пор, пока не встретила столб дыма, в то время, её ребенок был фактически похищен. Она утверждала, что ребенок был похищен Другими, но как говорилось раньше, ничего кроме шепотов она не видела. Руссо продолжала жить на острове после потери дочери, вот уже 16 лет, до встречи Саида она не видела никого живого. Руссо знакома с Монстром, но почему-то называет его системой безопастности. Даниэль утверждает, что она выжила только благодаря тому, что она избегала встречь с кем-либо. Её история полностью противоречит данным Михаила Бакунина относительно Чистки. Бакунин говорил, что был свидетелем DHARMA Initiative и Чистки. Михаил прибыл на остров в 1993, Руссо же прибыла 16 лет назад, т.е. в 1988. Значит ли это, что DHARMA Initiative работала во время прибытия Руссо, или Чистка была раньше, чем считал Бакунин. Встреча с выжившими Season 1 (Days 12-44) Following the cable from the beach, Sayid stumbled into a snare trap set by Danielle, who subsequently takes him hostage. следить за остальными выжившими.]] Initially suspecting he is an Other, Rousseau brings Sayid back to her camp. She ties him up and asks "Where is Alex!" in a variety of languages. When he denies knowing anything about this, she uses electricity to torture him. After some time, Danielle begins to talk to Sayid, and tells him a number of things about her time on the Island. For instance, she tells him that the distress signal broadcasts from the radio tower, and that it is under the control of the Others (a strange thing to know, considering she also says she has never actually seen "them" only heard their whispers but another time says her team encountered them right before they became ill). When Sayid offers to repair her broken music box, Rousseau sedates him and moves him to a chair. After fixing the box, much to Rousseau's delight, animal noises can be heard from outside Rousseau's self-made bunker. As she goes to investigate, Sayid steals her maps and notes about the Island and escapes her capture. обнимает Danielle.]] Back at the camp, Rousseau's notes attract Hurley's attention. He notices that written on them are the Numbers, and he treks into the jungle with the rest of the group who are after the batteries Rousseau has. Meeting up with each other, Rousseau agrees with Hurley's idea that the Numbers are cursed, as they are what brought her to the Island in the first place. Hurley then gives her a big hug. Also around this time, Danielle finds Claire delirious in the jungle. As Claire shouts for "Ethan," Rousseau realizes it is the Others, and pleads for Claire to be quiet. A struggle then begins and Claire badly scratches Danielle's arms. Knocking her unconscious, Danielle carries her back near the main survivors' camp, leaving her where she rightly believes she'll be easily found. '' with the survivors party]] Rousseau later went to the Losties main camp, warning them about the pillar of black smoke and told them that it meant that Aaron would be kidnapped by the others. She then led a number of the survivors to the Black Rock in the hope they could use the dynamite within it to blow open the Hatch and hide inside. Rousseau then returned to the beach camp, and kidnapped Aaron. She then headed across the Island. Both Charlie and Sayid find her, and she admits she thought she might be able to exchange Aaron for Alex, after hearing the whispers say they wanted "the boy" (though they in fact meant Walt all along). Season 2 (Days 58-59) Rousseau then disappeared for a while, but contacted the survivors again after she caught an Other, Benjamin Linus (aka Henry Gale), in one of her traps. She warned Sayid that Henry was one of them, and that he would lie for a long time. When Henry tried to escape, Danielle shot him in the back with a crossbow, and left him in Sayid's charge. Only a couple of days later, Rousseau is sought out once more, this time by Claire, who is beginning to remember what happened to her while she was kidnapped. Believing Rousseau knows more than she actually does about the events, she tells Rousseau to take her back to "that place". Danielle believes she means the location where she found her, and takes her back there, along with Kate. Claire then manages to find the Staff station, where she had been held, and the three go inside. Neither Claire nor Danielle find what they were searching for, and Danielle is upset that she is still no closer to ever seeing her daughter. As Claire realized what actually happened, and how Danielle had actually saved her life, she reveals that the female Other who also helped her was probably the Alex Danielle lost 16 years ago. Danielle thanks Claire for telling her this, and returns to her home in the jungle. Season 3 (Days 76-93) говорят об Alex.]] Later, Kate goes looking for her, seeking her help in finding the Others' camp. When Rousseau asked why she should help, Kate mentioned how her escape from the Hydra was assisted by Alex, who Kate is sure is Rousseau's daughter. Danielle, along with Kate, Sayid and Locke, venture out into the jungle to locate the Others' camp. During their journey, they encounter Mikhail Bakunin and the Flame station, which Danielle has never seen before. Whilst Kate, Sayid and Locke decide to investigate, Danielle refuses to go along, stating that she has kept alive for sixteen years by avoiding such situations. She waits by a nearby stream until they have finished their search. When they return with Bakunin as a prisoner, she presses them to kill him because she doesn't trust him. Sayid refuses to do so, however. Danielle continues to travel with the group, and at a rest stop by a stream, Kate asks Danielle why she isn't concerned with any details regarding her daughter. Danielle tells Kate that her daughter will not recognize her and that she may not even like what her daughter has become. Later, Danielle continues being wary of Bakunin, telling the others that whatever he says "will be a lie." En route to the barracks, Danielle discovers a series of metallic posts and alerts the others. After managing to scale the sonic security fence, Danielle and the others arrive at the outskirts of the barracks After witnessing Jack playing football with Tom, she abandons the group without saying anything, but she remains hidden in the vicinity of the barracks. Later she silently witnesses Alex taking Locke to the submarine but Alex doesn't see her. She then disappears and is nowhere to be seen when the Barracks are evacuated or when Juliet, Jack, Kate and Sayid leave the Barracks. Eight or nine days later, she briefly reappeared, entering the Black Rock while Locke was forcing a confrontation between Sawyer and Anthony Cooper in the ship's brig. Danielle stated that she was there for some dynamite, then took a crate and left, seemingly unconcerned with Locke's activities. The dynamite was for Jack, who had come to her for help after learning of the Others' plan to take the pregnant women. She helped him and the castaways to set up three booby-trapped tents, which they would detonate from afar when the Others went in. However, Danielle determined that they didn't have enough wire. They started to strip more from the plane wreckage, but the plan had to be scrapped when Karl arrived to warn that the Others would be coming sooner than expected. It was decided that three men - Sayid, Bernard and Jin - would stay behind to detonate the explosives by shooting them. Meanwhile, Danielle would lead Jack and the rest to the radio tower and disable her distress signal, which would allow Naomi to contact her ship with the satellite phone and bring rescue to the island. Danielle led the group up to the radio tower, and on the way met her daughter, Alex. She communicated with her for the first time, and Alex herself seemed curious about her. The two tied Ben up together, and headed on to the radio tower. Danielle stated earlier to Jack that she would help them find rescue, but would not be leaving herself. The Island is the only place she knows, and is her home. Season 4 (Days 93-94) Worried for Alex's safety, Ben asks Danielle to take her far away, so that whatever is coming to the island won't harm her, but Danielle punches Ben in the face when he refers to Alex as his 'daughter' and ignores his plea. Later, when Naomi manages to escape into the jungle, Jack asks Danielle to help him track her down. Danielle follows a trail of blood that Naomi has left behind, only to realise that Naomi has tricked her, and that the blood stains are a dummy-trail to throw off any trackers. When the camp is forced to take sides over who to follow - Jack or Locke, Danielle chooses to join Locke's side. Danielle, along with the rest of Locke's group, encountered Charlotte Lewis, a member of freighters who had just parachuted onto the island. Ben tried to kill her, and in response Locke threatened to kill Ben. Danielle tried to shield a protestant Alex from her adoptive father's impending death, but Locke spared his life anyway. Danielle continued to aid Locke in his efforts to remain on the island, including helping him capture Sayid. While taking Sayid to a holding room, she told him not to have any hard feelings since this was the second time she captured him. Rousseau's French It has already been noted that Rousseau oddly speaks with a central-European accent. In fact, she doesn't even seem to speak French correctly. For instance, she mispronounced "le territoire foncé" (Dark Territory). The word foncé includes acute accent and the é'' is pronounced e, but Rousseau pronounced the word as if the ''é were silent. A French native speaker would never make such error. "Territoire foncé" is also a pretty inaccurate translation of "dark territory", the french equivalent would rather be "territoire sombre" (which is used in the French dubbed version of the show). "Foncé" only means dark for a color tone (i.e. bleu foncé = dark blue) and never refers to the figurative meaning of the word. Again, this is not a confusion a native-speaker and especially a trained scientist like Rousseau would make. However this may only be because the writers of the show do not master the language. It is worth noting that the voice heard on the distress signal is that of a French native speaker and is definitely not Mira Furlan's. However, since the characters who heard both the radio transmission and Rousseau (Sayid, Sawyer, Shannon and Hurley) didn't seem to be intrigued by this detail, it may be considered irrelevant. This could also reinforce the theory that the whole issue about Rousseau's French is only a goof on the part of the producers/writers. Also, the voice on the transmission was on the show long before Furlan actually appeared, so it was likely a production error. It is however fair to assume that her voice would have changed somewhat in the 16 years since the transmission was recorded. Trivia * Danielle has appeared in 16 episodes as of "The Economist". * Jean-Jacques Rousseau is the name of a French philosopher. * Henri Rousseau was a French painter whose paintings depicted jungle scenes. * In French Dub, Rousseau is said to be German, which creates some continuity errors, notably with the song "La Mer" and her name. Unanswered questions *Why is her clothing/actions/equipment primarily military in nature if her "routine expedition" was scientific/medical? *Why does she speak with a Central-European accent, rather than a French accent? *Has she been wearing the same clothing for 16 years? *Where is the ship that she and her expedition came on? *Why have the Others left her in isolation if they outgun and outnumber her by far? *Where does she live now? *How could she know nothing of Flight 815's crash? *Her arrival on the island would now seem to pre-date the purge based on her having been on the island longer than Mikhail Bakunin. Why has she said nothing about it or DHARMA? *How much of the information she has given the survivors is true? *Why was she so certain that Ben was one of the Others? *Why did she say the Others controlled the Radio Tower when it was in fact abandoned? *What kind of scientific expedition was a 7-month pregnant woman participating in? *Why did she not know of the Flame station or any other of the DHARMA stations if she's been on the Island for 16 years? *How did she survive the purge? Ссылки *